


Waking To Skyhold

by Sacred



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Misuse of Cullen's Time, Waking Up, flattery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha Adaar wakes to find her lover on the balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking To Skyhold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dixophilian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixophilian/gifts).



Skyhold bustled, despite sealing the Breach and saving Thedas. There was still much work to be done, people to meet, an army to maintain, and influence to be wielded.

Sasha Adaar, the Qunari Inquisitor and most recent heroine of Thedas, woke up to the sounds of this active Skyhold, realizing in a few moments that her right arm was not wrapped around Josephine Montilyet as it had been before she fell asleep. Getting up, wrapping the sheet around her body, Sasha made her way towards the open door of the balcony, spying a familiar figure looking out towards the snowy wastes. 

A slightly curvy, adorable figure in Sasha's estimation, especially when said figure was wearing one of her discarded shirts and practically consumed by the garment. Walking on the cool stone of the balcony, Sasha wrapped an arm around Josephine's waist, placing a kiss on the right side of her neck.

“I pray my snoring didn't drive you from our bed, Lady Montilyet.”

“It is your bed, my darling, I just have the honor of sharing it with you. As for the snoring, I have become accustomed to it.”

“What's yours is mine, now would you like to come in before you catch your death of cold?”

“I shall stay a while longer, though I would like it if you stayed with me.”

“What do you see in all that blank expanse?”

Josephine looked up into her eyes then, gently squeezing her left hand. “A future with you by my side.”

“Then I count myself happy, beyond compare,” Sasha replied.

“Turning my own words against me, I shall make a fine diplomat out of you yet.”

“They had the desired effect,” Sasha murmured, lifting her free hand to brush against the right side of Josephine's face and the flush that her words had wrought. “Never have I had a future so beautiful or a present more lovely.”

“I shall catch my death of flattery if you keep this up.”

“Then allow me to stop and take my lady back to bed. Let's see if we can get Cullen to deliver us food.”

“A gross misuse of his time.”

“Would you rather I ask Leliana?”

“Of course not but we could join the rest of our friends and companions at the main hall.”

“That's for supper later tonight and the tavern, I think, instead of the main hall.”

“Why there, of all places?”

“Because then I can dance with you again to the bard's beautiful voice.”

“Then let's return to our bed, Sasha.”

“No Inquisitor?”

“Titles have their environments, just like everything else,” Josephine replied, leading Sasha back to bed. “Now is there a way to get Cullen a message without either one of us getting up?”

“I'll think of something.” She nuzzled closer to Josephine on the bed, the feeling of her body close against hers, the warmth building up in her now that she wasn't outside in nothing but her shirt. “For now let's just warm up.”


End file.
